El Hijo Del Caos
by god of hope
Summary: Tiamat la reina dragon del caos, uno de los reyes dragones que aun viven y tiene su libertad ha encontrado a su heredero, la pregunta seria, el heredero esta a la altura? isseiXharem... opinion de una idea


**Hey como andan? Les traigo algo que me salio de la nada**

 **Espero y les guste ya que a mi me gusto hacerlo**

* * *

 **Capitulo 1 : el origen del principe**

* * *

Muchos juzgan a una persona por los orígenes, algunos juzgan por los actos que los progenitores han hecho

Pero lo que en verdad importa es que se debe juzgar a uno por los actos del presente

Y sola mente del presente

Nuestra historia comienza en un parque en una tarde lluviosa ( **me encanta la lluvia** ) en el que una mujer, de cabellera azul larga que llegaba hasta media espalda, ojos dorados y piel blanca nivea. Vestía una chaqueta color negro y una blusa color gris, pantalón negro y sandalias que mostraban sus dedos de los pies. Caminaba sin importarle el agua y el frío

Muchos pensarían que ella es solo una persona normal. Pero se equivocan, ella no es normal. Ella fue venerada en algunas religiones como la dragona del caos. Ella era Tiamat y esa misma noche salia de su territorio en el valle de las sombras para estar sola.

Se celebraba la noche en el que su cría había muerto por el enfrentamiento de dos dragones celestiales, esos dragones causaron problemas por su lucha sin sentido y ella los odiaba con cada pedazo de su alma

La dragona pensó que esta seria una noche en la que solo recordaría como eran solo su cría y ella, lloraba a veces teniendo el dolor de su perdida

Muchos de los dragones que están al cuidado de ella trataron de animarla y decirle que siguiera adelante. Pero no los escuchaba

Ahora solo quería pasar su tiempo en soledad y nostalgia

Pero el destino no quiso eso

Ella desde el banco que estaba sentada empezó a escuchar un ruido. Era débil pero pudo alcanzar a escuchar, uso lo mejor de sus oídos más agudos para averiguar que era ese ruido

Ella era una dragona y los dragones cuando son curiosos no se detienen hasta satisfacer su curiosidad

Se concentro mas hasta llegar a saber lo que era, y era

Un llanto

Pero no cualquier llanto, este era uno de una pequeña criatura

Este era de un bebe

Dejo el banco y fue enseguida hacia donde estaba el ruido. Eran como 300 metros ( **el parque es muy grande como Central Park** ) hasta que llego a su objetivo, los relámpagos empezaban a iluminar la noche

Llego a lo que era un árbol y debajo de ese árbol había una caja de cartón grande que tenia una cobijas adentro de esa caja algo se agita y lloraba

Tiamat se acerco a esa caja y con mucho cuidado la abrió viendo solo cobijas de color rojo que se mojaban con la lluvia, hurgo mas en las cobijas hasta hallar lo que buscaba

Era un bebe de por lo menos seis meses de nacido, que estaba llorando, Tiamat supo que era por hambre o frío

A pesar de haber encontrado a ese bebe ella no sabia que hacer con el, al acercarse a el pudo sentir una energía que conoce bien

Solo susurro una palabra

-Ddrag –

Ahora tenia una mirada de odio y rencor, quería venganza por la muerte de su cría quería hacer sufrir al dragón que le provoco su tristeza y desesperación

Lentamente acercaba una mano al bebe con la intención de matarlo, quería matar al niño que era el portador de un artefacto sagrado.

Quería despedazarlo, quería que llorara por haberle arrebatado a su cría

Pero justo cuando lo iba a hacer, el bebe abrió los ojos

Eran color almendra y miraban a la dragona con inocencia para después sonreírle con la boca sin dientes

Tiamant al verlo empezó a vacilar, no entendía que le pasaba, quería matar a ese bebe pero algo en ella no se lo permitía

Tal vez era por que se dio cuenta que ese bebe no tenia la culpa de lo que le paso o que Tiamat vio que lo que estaba haciendo era algo injusto y cruel. Se dio cuenta que eso la rebajaría al mismo nivel que esos dragones celestiales

El bebe empezó a alzar los brazos queriendo que ella lo cargara, después toco la mano con que lo iba a matar con sus pequeñas manitas sujeto su dedo índice para sonreír y reír

La reina dragón sintió algo que solo sintió cuando su cría salio del cascaron, sintió mucha calidez en su corazón y… amor

Ese amor que pensó que no volvería a dar nunca en su casi eterna vida

Ese amor era de una madre a su hijo

La lluvia ocultaba muy bien las lágrimas de felicidad que sintió al sentir como esa criatura tomaba su dedo

Supo que no podía matarlo, como podría quitarle la vida a esa criatura hermosa que es un regalo que solo una mujer puede tener

 _-como podría odiarlo si el nunca tuvo la culpa de mis tragedias –_

Ahora ella lo tomo en sus brazos dejando que el tocara sus mejillas. Sonrió al ver como jugaba son su cabello, vio que en su muñeca había una banda con un nombre

-issei… con que ese es tu nombre? –

La respuesta no le llego al ver que se durmió en sus brazos chupándose el pulgar

Solo pudo sonreír dulcemente y tocar su carita de forma delicada, se reprendía a si misma por querer matarlo

Ahora lo único que le importa es protegerlo

Se fue del lugar con el en sus brazos

 _-de ahora en adelante tu serás mi cachorro, are de ti un gran y orgulloso dragón, y después tu serás mi sucesor en ser el próximo dragón del caos –_

Los pasos en la lluvia fueron lo único que se escuchaba en ese lugar hasta después en un destello ya no escuchar nada

* * *

 _ **Cambio de escena**_

* * *

Muchos dicen que el valle de las sombras era un lugar muy tenebroso y en donde la vida no abunda pero eso es un error

Era un bosque de altos árboles, planicies abiertas, extensos lagos con abundancia de peces y montañas que sirven como defensas para los invasores, un lugar en donde aparte del territorio de Tanin abundaban los dragones de las tierras del norte, que una vez vivieron y convivieron con los ahora olvidados viquingos

Había muchos de diferentes tipos de colores variables y de formas extrañas

Todos ellos Vivian de forma pacifica sin ser molestados por los diablos o cualquier habitante del inframundo

En la gran planicie en donde los dragones adultos interactúan mientras los jóvenes juegan en los lagos y vuelan en las montañas. Una luz comenzó a brillar era un circulo mágico con el símbolo de Tiamat y solo podía significar una cosa

Tiamat había vuelto

Los dragones se congregaron esperando a que la luz dejara de brillar y ver a su reina, la reina que los salvo de la extinción dándoles un territorio en donde ellos pudieran prosperar

Cuando dejo de brillar no esperaban que su reina se trajera consigo algo en sus brazos

Los mas viejos ya tenían una idea de lo que podía haber en sus brazos

-reina Tiamat, a regresado –

-he vuelto mis dragones –

-que es lo que tiene en sus brazos mi reina? –

Ella destapo la cobija para que los dragones pudieran ver al niño. Causo sorpresa y conmoción entre ellos

-mi reina, ese es una cría de humano –

-lo se, lo encontré abandonado y ahora he decidido que será mi cría –

Eso dejo en shock a los dragones

-mi reina… quiere que el… un humano sea su cría? –

Ella en vez de tomárselo mal solo sonrío mientras se sentaba en una roca y arrullaba a su "cría"

-como escucharon, el es mi cría, y será el príncipe del caos y heredero de este valle –

Muchos dragones aunque no estaban seguros de lo que podía pasar no cuestionaron a la reina en su decisión

Llego la noche y las crías de dragón eran cinco uno era negro de escamas lizas, otro era azul que tiene espinas a lo largo de su cola, un era verde con dos cabezas, un era rojo alargado con cuernos y uno mas era café robusto con alas pequeñas

Se acercaron a tiamat que estaba en su cueva sobre un montón de forraje en lo que paresia un nido, ella decidió permanecer en su forma humana para poder criar a su cría con mas facilidad, le seria difícil pero no le importa con tal de criarlo

Cuando los cachorros de otros dragones llegaron querían conocer al niño

-mi reina! – decia el dragon negro

-ho que tal cachorros, se divirtieron hoy –

-nos divertimos mucho, queremos jugar con su cachorro - decía la dragona azul

-no se va a poder, en estándares humanos aun en muy pequeño para que pueda caminar –

Los pequeños dragones se reunieron alrededor de la reina que ahora estaba arrullando a su cría

-y como se llama mi reina –

-si queremos saber –

Ambas cabezas del dragón verde hablaban

-su nombre es… issei –

-el será el príncipe? – el rojo hablo

-si, el será el príncipe de este valle, ya que es mi cría… y quiero que ustedes lo cuiden y sean sus amigos una vez que crezca –

-lo seremos mi reina, ya que es nuestro príncipe – ya por ultimo la dragona de color marrón hablo

-me alegro contar con ustedes, el príncipe necesitara amigos en quien confiar –

Ya cerraba los ojos teniendo a issei a su lado mientras los otros dragoncitos se amontonaron alrededor del nido

Antes quería matar a la pequeña criatura que estaba en sus brazos pero ahora solo matara a cualquiera que quiera apartarlo de su lado

 _-ise, mi cachorro, serás un príncipe dragón muy fuerte, muchas dragonas querrán estar a tu lado, pelearas muchas batallas por proteger lo que mas quieres, pero al final te levantaras con mucho orgullo… orgullo de ser mi hijo –_

Con esos últimos pensamientos cerro los ojos entregándose al sueño sin soltar a su pequeño príncipe

* * *

 _ **Cambio de escena**_

* * *

La mañana llego y el sol salio. La reina dragón del caos sentía los rayos del sol llegando su piel, apretó sus brazos queriendo pegarse a lo que tenia… pero

Abrió mucho los ojos al sentir en sus brazos no había nada

-ise? –

Se sentó en el nido mirando por todas partes buscando algo

-ise? Ise? Ise donde estas –

Busco en el nido pero

-buuuuu! –

-haaaaaa! –

Ella se asusto y cayo de espaldas en el nido, calmo su corazón para ver quien era

-ise, cuantas veces te he dicho que no me asustes así –

-muchas veces mama, pero kuro me dijo que es divertido asustar jejeje –

-así que kuro te dijo eso he? Bueno voy a tener una seria conversación con su madre, pero por ahora quiero que te prepares tenemos que buscar el desayuno -

-si a pescar! –

La reina solo sonrío al ver la determinación y energía que tiene su cachorro

Desde que creció ella ha tratado muy difícil de criarlo y alimentarlo, ya que era muy difícil criar a un humano cuando fuiste criada como un dragón, pero al final pudo levantarlo dándole lo adecuado y a veces tuvo que ir al mundo humano para conseguir lo necesario para el, como ropa y otras cosas mas

Ahora tiene ocho años y es un chico por la mayoría de los dragones

Para que fuera mas fuerte tuvo que darle de beber su sangre y pasarle sus poderes y su carne, ahora era un hibrido pero Tiamat espera que dentro de unos nueve años sea un dragón completo

-listo para volar ise? –

-listo mama hoy pescare uno muy grande –

-fufufu lo se –

Ellos desplegaron sus alas las de tiamat son azules y las de issei son rojas y volaron en dirección a una cascada que es su lugar de pesca favorito

En todo el camino ellos vieron a los demás dragones que hacían lo suyo

Cuando llegaron ella reunió todo para encender una fogata mientras issei se quitaba la camisa roja y los shorts negros con muchos bolsillos estando solo en ropa interior

-bien es hora de pescar –

-trata de conseguir solo lo necesario esta vez –

-entendido mama –

El se lanzo al río mientras Tiamat usando su aliento encendió una fogata

Mientras esperaba que el consiguiera el pescado se sentó en una roca para pensar

 _-desde que ise llego las cosas han ido para mejor, se que fue muy difícil al principio pero lo he logrado ahora solo queda entrenarlo y enseñarle todo sobre su raza –_

Paro sus pensamientos al ver que algo salía era un pez anormalmente grande de cinco metros, después otro mas salio, ambos aterrizaron en el suelo agitándose y del agua salía un issei muy empapado y con una sonrisa de triunfo

-mira lo que pesque mama –

-no cabe duda que serás un gran dragón algún día –

Ambos se sentaron teniendo el pescado en el fuego esperando a que se cocinara, Tiamat noto como su hijo empezó a tener la mirada a la nada, era una señal de que algo le pasaba

-ise que te pasa? –

Eso lo saco de sus pensamientos

-ha no nada mama, es solo que… -

-ise puedes decirme lo que te pasa, yo te escuchare –

-bueno pues… mama… -

-si? –

-crees que no soy digno de ser tu cría? –

Tiamat abrió los ojos ante esa pregunta, ella no quiere que su cría piense así –

-pero que dices, tu eres mi cría, que te hace pensar e eso –

-es que… ayer cuando fui a las planicies los dragones adultos murmuraban entre si diciendo cosas como "no debería estar aquí" o "no merezco ser el príncipe si no soy un dragón real" –

Ahora ella estaba enojada, estrictamente les había dicho a todos los dragones que viven en su territorio que nunca le mencionaran a issei que el es humano

-mama por que no puedo tomar forma de dragón? Por que soy diferente?–

-… ise… tu eres único y especial, pero no tomes en cuenta las palabras de los que no tiene el valor para decírtelo de frente, busca hacerte más fuerte y haz que se traguen sus palabras –

El niño al escuchar esas palabras dejo de lado eso y miro a su madre con una sonrisa

-tienes razón, debo entrenar y volverme mas fuerte! –

-ese es mi príncipe –

-y que esperamos comamos ese pescado! –

Ambos comieron disfrutando de la compañía mutua esos momentos madre he hijo son los que ella desea que duraran para siempre

* * *

 _ **Cambio de escena**_

* * *

-bien ise eso es todo por hoy –

Era un chico agitado y varios cráteres en el suelo, señal de que hubo mucha acción

Esas fueron palabras buenas para sus oídos

-puedo ir a jugar con kuro y los demás en el bosque negro mama?, di que si anda –

-bueno te mereces jugar después de tanto entrenar, solo recuerda llegar a la cueva antes que el sol se ponga me oíste –

-si mama –

-bien ya te puedes ir –

Sin que se lo dijeras dos veces desplegó sus alas y alzo vuelo hacia el bosque

-te veré en la cena mama! –

-no llegues tarde! –

Ya después de desaparecer ella con el ceño fruncido fue a la planicie volando. Cuando llego vio a todos los dragones adultos hablando entre si

-mi reina –

-como esta mi reina –

-le sucede algo? –

Por el aura que tiene los dragones supieron que estaba enojada

-a mi no me sucede nada, pero creo que algunos aun no aceptan que yo haya puesto a **mi** cría como el príncipe, si tienen una queja pues díganla soy toda oídos! –

Todos guardaron silencio sin atreverse a decir algo

-párese que solo hablan cuando no estoy verdad? Y se atreven a llamarse a si mismos dragones?! –

Ahora eran reprendidos por ella y era lo justo, lo se por que ninguno se defendía de los argumentos

-díganme quien les dio un refugio cuando Fafnir y Midgardsormr los abandonaron? Quien vio por ustedes y los trajo aquí desde las tierras del norte? Quien no les a pedido nada a cambio salvo su lealtad?! –

Ahora estaban avergonzados y mal agradecidos por las palabras de ella

-mi reina perdónenos por favor –

-en el valle de las sombras todos somos abandonados, sus reyes los han abandonado por razones egoístas, pero yo di mi palabra de proteger este santuario, y a sus habitantes, a pesar de mis problemas no retrocedí a mi palabra, y ustedes me dieron su palabra de ser leales a mi mandato, acaso van a retroceder a su palabra? –

-no mi reina –

-entonces acepten a mi cría, el es como ustedes fue abandonado a su suerte, no lo vean como un extraño, véanlo como uno de los suyos –

Un silencio muy pesado y crudo cayó en la planicie

* * *

 _ **Cambio de escena**_

* * *

-hey chicos! –

-príncipe! –

Los dragones pequeños habían crecido un poco llegando a ser los amigos de ise metiéndose en muchas aventuras en el valle

Entre eran un furia nocturna, una naderr mortal, una pesadilla monstruosa, un cremallerur horrible y un gronkle, eran sus amigos y entre ellos eran una pandilla

-kuro no me digas que hicieron las cosas sin mi –

-claro que no, lo estábamos esperando – era el furia nocturna quien saludo a ise

-ya les dije a todos que pueden llamarme ise, somos amigos no? –

-kuro escucha a ise, quizás tenga razón – la nader mortal hablo

-lo se aomi –

-bueno chicos quedamos en ir a las montañas, que esperamos –

-pero ise, la reina dijo que los susurros mortales y gritos mortales son peligrosos, ellos viven allí! –

-no te preocupes será divertido –

Aunque la pandilla era leal al príncipe en realidad tenían que cuidarlo no por su palabra por la reina si no por que ellos eran sus únicos amigos

Así era la vida del príncipe del caos, el heredero de Tiamat la dragona del caos

* * *

 _ **Fin del capitulo**_

* * *

 **Hey espero y le haya gustado ya que me gusto**

 **Ya ando trabajando en unos capítulos de los fics "al servicio del deber" y "lazos irrompibles"**

 **Y también el de "el elegido de yamata" y "say someting angel" que si no lo han visto se los recomiendo**

 **Así que tengan paciencia ya que estoy más motivado que nunca**

 **Y no se preocupen este será uno diferente a lo que haya escrito**

 **Este fic me salio a la motivación del fic de Seky en de "el chico dragón" se los recomiendo por cierto**

 **Y los dragones son de "como entrenar a tu dragón" ya que me gustaron mucho y mas al ver la segunda película**

 **Sin mas que decir es todo y si quieren comentar algo o dar ideas pues envienme un MP y con gusto los atendere ya que estoy abierto a ideas para nuevos fics solo que nada de los mismo cliches de "issei es traicionado" o nada**

 **De hecho tengo una idea que vi en un fic de fairy tail en el que los hijos de natsu bienen del futuro y le piden al mismo natsu que embarace a sus madres para asegurar su futuro**

 **Eso mismo quiero hacer solo que los hijos de issei bienen para proteger a su padre y sus madres de un enemigo de su época que es muy poderoso y que tiene el objetivo de eliminar al sekiryuutei**

 **Y de paso los hijos del futuro haran todo lo posible para que sus padres los engendren metiendo al joven castaño en muchos problemas**

 **Eso es todo se despide de ustedes God Of Hope**


End file.
